


Perfection

by speedgriffon



Series: Dragon Age: Evelyn Cousland Fics [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canon Dialogue, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/pseuds/speedgriffon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair creates the perfect environment for romance for his Lady Warden love; or so he thinks. (Part of Alistair Week)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

Alistair paced around the room scrutinizing every last detail to make sure everything was in place for what he had planned that night. He had spent the better half of his evening procuring the items needed from all over Redcliffe castle and making sure Evelyn stayed unaware of his activities; if his plan was to be perfect it had to be a surprise.

For months now they had been getting closer, their intimacy hitting new heights as the physical side of their relationship began to blossom. As they travelled they shared a small tent and their close proximity allowed for many nights of heated touching and kisses but for some unspoken reason the two had yet to go any further. Alistair figured it had something to do with their traveling situation so when the opportunity presented itself to stay in Redcliffe for more than a few nights he decided to create the perfect ambiance for romance in their private quarters.

The fireplace was burning low, embers dancing across the room and casting a warm glow upon the large bed that sat a few feet away. All across the mantle he had lit candles, the wax giving off a delightful vanilla scent. More candles littered the nightstands on either side of the bed, the shadows dancing all across the ceiling. Alistair had changed the sheets of the large canopy bed, opting for fresh cotton linen and folded back the duvet before sprinkling various flower petals across the surface.

He made sure to change into something lighter, leaving the bulk of his armor and clothing in the corner while keeping on his cotton tunic and breeches. Alistair began to pace then, wondering just how long it would take for Evelyn to retire for the evening. The longer it took for her to show up the more he started to wonder if she had decided to sleep in her own quarters for the night, tired after a long day of travelling. Alistair hoped that wasn’t the case—he had been thinking about doing this for weeks now.

Alistair was still pacing at the foot of the bed when the door creaked open and he whipped around to find Evelyn slowly entering the room. Her expression was a little hard to read at first but as her eyes scanned from the fireplace to the bed they widened in surprise. Her lips fell open in a soft gasp and it took her several moments to finally close the door behind her.

“Alistair?” Evelyn blinked a few times and he understood her surprise. It wasn’t every-day that he had the opportunity to show so much effort; he was a romantic at heart but living on the road didn’t give him many chances to show that side of him.

Alistair took in the sight of her as she stayed where she was, hands behind her and pressed against the door as she continued to scan the room. She was dressed in a simple cotton night shift made for sleeping, the robe she wore as an outer-layer providing  _some_  modesty as she traveled the halls. Her state of undress was explained as he noticed her damp hair—she had taken a bath, and that’s why it had taken her so long to arrive. Evelyn finally locked eyes with him, a nervous smile pulling at her lips as she slowly made her way towards him.

“What is all this?” She asked. Alistair felt his anxiety rise and pulse quicken in his throat; it was now or never.

“I hope this is okay.” He fidgeted, fingers wringing in front of his chest as he avoided her curious stare.  _Maker_ , this was harder than he had imagined. “I wanted to do something… _nice_  for you.”

“It certainly is… _romantic_.” Evelyn assured and flashed a small smile before lifting her hands to rest on his shoulders. Alistair matched her grin at her comment and moved his arms around her waist to bring her closer. “Is there a special occasion I am unaware of?”

Alistair could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest and swallowed hard to expel the tightness in his throat. “Uh…not…real- _ly_.”

“Alistair?” Evelyn knitted her brow together in slight confusion, her head tilting to the side as she gazed at him. “Is there something wrong?”

“Maker!  _No_.” Alistair yelped, startling Evelyn a little bit before taking in a large breath to steady himself. “Right. I guess I really don’t know how to ask you this.”

“What is it?” Evelyn asked carefully and she pulled away slightly to get a better look at his face. Alistair made sure to keep eye contact with her, though he was sure at any moment he could get lost in her emerald gaze. “Alistair, you can tell me anything.”

Alistair gulped and subconsciously tightened his fingers against her sides before smoothing them out across the soft fabric. “How do I—” He sighed, glancing down at the space between them before looking back to her curious expression. “You’d think it would be easier, but every time I’m around you I feel like my head’s about to explode. I can’t think straight.”

“Oh?” Evelyn’s smile was a little more bashful than before and she blushed. Alistair could feel her fingers shifting across his shoulders, a few playing with the hair at the base of his neck sending a shiver down his spine. “I—I feel the same way.”

“I can’t imagine being without you, Evelyn.” He whispered, bringing her a little closer so he could rest his forehead against hers. “Not  _ever_.”

Alistair raised one of his hands to hold the side of her face, his thumb brushing across her cheek as he continued. “All this is because I want to…spend the night with you.”

“Spend the night?” Evelyn whispered back and Alistair understood her mild confusion. They had been sharing a tent for months now and even though some of their companions believed they had already been intimate, that was not the case. After a moment realization seemed to spread across her features and her cheeks brightened with color. “O— _oh_.”

“Maybe this is too fast?” Alistair hesitantly asked, pulling away slightly but found Evelyn’s hands holding onto him still. “I know how I feel about you, Evelyn.” He glanced around the room, silently motioning to all he had done to make the night as perfect as possible. “I think this is as perfect time and as perfect place as we can get, given our circumstances.”

“Yes.”

Alistair didn’t hear her soft approval. “I’m so glad we met—or stumbled into each other’s lives…either way, I still find myself falling for you in between all that we do.” He knew he was rambling but he had to make sure she understood. “I don’t want to wait anymore and you know I’ve—I’ve never done  _this_  before.”

“Alistair—”

“I want it to be with you—that is—if you want it to be with me.” Alistair felt like his whole body was about to combust into flames. “Maker…I hope you—”

“ _Alistair_.” Finally he met her eyes again and went silent when he saw the soft smile on her lips and the adoration in her gaze. Evelyn nodded once before leaning up to press a soft, chaste kiss to his lips. Alistair pressed against her, almost too eager to feel her against him. She quietly giggled as she pulled away and he gazed down at her in a haze, expectantly.

“I feel the same way.” Evelyn repeated though she brought her lip between her teeth for a moment as she continued to flush with color. “You know I’ve never…not anything more than what we have already—” She trailed and Alistair nodded but could feel his blood growing hot; was she agreeing? Were they about to?

Silence feel between them as they simply stared at each other, quietly scanning each other’s expressions for any signs of hesitation. Alistair was still anxious—he was so afraid of making a mistake and doing something wrong or hurting her. They were young and inexperienced except for whatever heated touches they had shared in their tent together—groping flesh and discovering each other slowly as they became more comfortable. It was always in the dark of night or always with clothes in the way so now with the fireplace illuminating Evelyn’s skin it was as if he had never touched her, never kissed her or seen her without her armor on. It was all so brand new all over again.

He dipped his head down, claiming her lips in a soft kiss as their arms wrapped around each other. Evelyn’s fingers threaded in his hair, her others tightening into the fabric of his tunic. Alistair ran a hand down her spine, keeping his other hand on the side of her face to easily cup her cheek and angle her lips against his. She curled against him and fairly quickly they were sliding open their lips for their tongues to meet and explore each other’s mouths, teeth clicking together as they urgently embraced.

It was a few moments later when Evelyn pulled away gasping for breath, her lips red and swollen. Her eyes were glazed over with desire and Alistair didn’t hesitate to lean back down over her, this time nudging her head to the side to kiss down the side of her neck before sucking along the juncture of her shoulder. She moaned at the sensation and Alistair shivered as her hands slid down across his back before up beneath his tunic, her palms hot against his flesh.

He pulled away slightly and after a moment Alistair lifted his arms so Evelyn could remove the shirt completely. Her hands shifted to rest against his chest, their kisses slowing as Alistair moved to tug at her robe. It fell from her arms to the floor in a quiet flop and he had to pause as her fingers danced at the strings of his breeches. Her nimble fingers seemed to shake as they came undone and he broke away from their kiss to meet her gaze.

“Evelyn?” He prompted and she flashed a nervous smile, eyes glancing down at her handiwork before back to his face.

“Just…nervous.” Evelyn whispered and he closed his eyes tight as her hand dipped beneath the fabric of his pants and smalls, cupping his arousal. Alistair felt his chest tighten at the sensation, her hand hot and firm and making him harder by the second. His fingers tightened into her sides as he groaned and when she moved slightly he couldn’t help but buck into her hand, pushing them backwards slightly.

“S—sorry.” He yelped, snapping open his eyes to find Evelyn just as startled but calming quickly, her curiosity taking over. She tugged at his breeches again before withdrawing her hand and Alistair didn’t hesitate to reach out, bunching up her night shift in his fingers. “Can I?” He asked and Evelyn seemed surprised by his question before nodding, though her blush was returning as he slowly lifted it over her thighs, exposing her lack of smallclothes.

Evelyn lifted her hands simultaneously as Alistair pulled it over her head and when he lowered his eyes to her chest he found her hands covering her breasts as she chewed anxiously on her bottom lip. He knitted his brows in concern, wondering where her sudden embarrassment had come from. Gently he covered her hands with his own and leaned down to kiss her, closing his eyes as she eased into the kiss and slowly melted against him. Alistair lowered her hands from her front and held her close, shivering slightly when their chests touched. He rubbed his hands along her sides in comforting circles until she broke away slightly, her eyes scanning his.

“Touch me.” Evelyn breathed and Alistair at first didn’t believe she had said it before she quietly repeated herself and leaned a fraction away, exposing herself to him.

He looked down and felt his breath get lodged in his throat at the sight of her glowing skin in the warm light; her breasts aching to be touched with every breath she took. He slid his hands from her sides and across her stomach before cupping them, catching the way her eyes fluttered closed and a gasp fell from her lips. They fit in his palms perfectly and even though Alistair had groped her a few times before it had never been this close or intimate.

He rolled them in his grasp a few times before brushing his thumbs over her nipples, Evelyn crying out in a sharp moan as she threw her head back. Alistair took it as encouragement, arching over her to wrap his lips around her neck as he continued to tease and touch her skin. He trailed his lips down and Evelyn’s fingers tightened into his skin as he kissed against her breast before licking at her nipple.

“A— _Alistair_!” She hiccupped a groan and writhed against him, hands snapping to his head as he sucked at her breast before switching to the other all the while making sure his hands stayed busy.

His confidence was soaring—that he was making her feel this way was unbelievable. Alistair could feel his arousal straining against his breeches, his need to have her growing as more time passed. He continued for a moment before pulling away, watching as Evelyn gazed at him panting through half-lidded eyes. She kissed him, softly but he could sense her need behind it and he nudged her backwards until her knees pressed against the mattress. Evelyn flinched in surprise and Alistair watched her carefully as she slowly climbed atop the bed, scooting herself backwards on the sheet as she waited for him.

Alistair faltered for a moment before glancing down at his undone pants, suddenly nervous about what she would think about seeing him bare. With one final gulp of air he pushed the fabric down, catching his smalls on the way and kicking it away from his feet. He avoided her stare as she glanced over his body and instead of staying in his spot at the foot of the bed for too long he climbed atop the mattress, feeling his heartbeat increase again as he hovered over her naked body.

Evelyn was watching him carefully, her hands rising to rest against his arms as he kept his weight from her on either side of her. There was something different now, however and Alistair wasn’t sure what it was—Evelyn seemed to be holding something back, her eyes shining with something else and her breathing slightly labored. But she remained silent. After a moment Alistair dipped his head down to catch her lips in a small kiss, something she reciprocated. It didn’t take long for their mouths to mold around each other, tongues pressing against tongues as their breathing increased.

Alistair moved one of his hands down to her hip and he paused when he felt the slight flinch in her body. After a moment he continued when her kiss stayed heated, her arms tightening around his shoulders and back. He slid his fingers across her thigh, parting her legs to make room for him to settle between her. Steadily Alistair lowered his body against Evelyn’s and he groaned when he felt the slick wetness of her arousal meet his length. She gasped against his lips and Alistair froze as Evelyn pulled away, her eyes wide and hands tightening into his flesh.

“Evelyn?” He croaked and gritted his teeth before reluctantly pulling away. Alistair was terrified he had hurt her. “What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?”

Evelyn didn’t reply at first, her eyes frantically scanning his face for a moment before she frowned, her hands sliding from his body to cover hers as tears welled in her eyes. Alistair felt panic well up in his chest and he withdrew further, tugging at the sheet beneath them until they were covered. He kept his distance, though he was utterly confused on what had suddenly happened—on what had changed.

“I’m sorry Alistair, I—” Evelyn hugged the sheet to her chest as she nervously met his gaze. “I thought I was ready but…”

He blinked several times before frowning. “I didn’t mean to rush you.”

“You didn’t.” Evelyn assured and she reached between them for his hand, squeezing it tightly in her grasp. “Please believe me Alistair. It’s not… _you_.” She paused before glancing around the room. Alistair copied, unsure of what she meant. “All this effort you put into tonight. I’m so thankful and—”

Evelyn paused and Alistair could tell she was trying to hold back her emotions. “It’s just…I don’t feel comfortable here…in Redcliffe. I know that sounds foolish but—”

“No.” Alistair interrupted, even though he wasn’t quite sure what she was on about. He was a little disappointed, yes, but he could get over it. He wasn’t about to force Evelyn into something she wasn’t ready for—he could never live with himself. “It’s not foolish. You should be comfortable.”

After a moment Evelyn smiled a little though she still seemed a little dejected. An awkward silence filled the space around them and Alistair was unsure of what to say or do. He didn’t want the night to end like this, but he wasn’t sure on how to recover from it.

“Do you…still want me to spend the night?” Evelyn asked and Alistair snapped his eyes up to her before nodding his head urgently.

She flashed a bigger smile and after a moment scooted closer to him, leaning her head against his shoulder. Alistair hesitated to wrap his arms around her in an embrace but they stayed like that for a long moment before Evelyn lifted her head away to look up at him. Her eyes shined a little as she smiled and Alistair returned it before silently encouraging her to lie down. He quickly blew out the candles across the surrounding nightstands before settling down, allowing the low light of the fireplace to keep them warm. It didn’t take long for him to realize that his  _situation_  wasn’t going to allow for him to hold her  _too_  close. Instead, Evelyn wrapped her arm around his middle before he could face her and Alistair could feel her nose press against the back of his neck.

He settled against her, the thin sheet separating their flesh but he didn’t mind. Alistair rested his arm over hers, threading their fingers together before lifting their hands to his lips to kiss her fingers.

“I promise to let you know when I’m ready, Alistair.” She whispered against his ear as he closed his eyes. “Don’t think for a moment that I don’t want anyone else but you.”

Alistair could only dream of when that day might come.


	2. Part Two

It was a few months of rough travels after they left Redcliffe; first they had traveled north to Haven and the Temple of Sacred Ashes and then south again to the ruins of Ostagar. Alistair was relieved to find his relationship with Evelyn stayed secure after what he considered to be a blunder. Alistair was sure it would mean a shift in the dynamic of their relationship but Evelyn made sure to reassure him that no mistake had been made on his part.

If anything, the return to Ostagar had sparked something between them again—a reminder of where they first met and how far they had come in their relationship since then. It was a revelation for Alistair that he truly had fallen in love with Evelyn since meeting her all those months ago. To outsiders it may have seemed ridiculous for the two to find comfort in each other while a war waged around them but to Alistair it made perfect sense.

They made camp a little north of the Ostagar ruins where the snowfall wasn’t as harsh. Evelyn decided that in a few days they would travel east into the Brecillian Forest to try and contact the Dalish. The group of companions ate together as usual around the campfire, laughing and sharing stories late into the night before it was time for first watch.

All the while Alistair watched Evelyn, his heart aching with a new kind of want spurred on by recent events. He wanted her— _needed_ her and wished to tell her how he felt but was still apprehensive after what had happened the  _last_ time he had done so. He didn’t want to make Evelyn feel pressured into doing or saying anything she wasn’t ready for. Under other circumstances Alistair would have joined Evelyn for her watch but instead retired to his tent, too afraid to bring up the subject again. They were fine the way things were right now—he wasn’t going to risk losing that just because he couldn’t keep his head out of his pants.

It was the middle of the night when Alistair was startled awake by rustling near his tent and for a few short moments he was sure they were under attack until he saw Evelyn slipping through the flaps, the moonlight shining over her figure. He continued to lean up on his elbows as he blinked the sleep from his eyes, a little alarmed to see her in the small space.

“What are you—?”

“My watch is over.” Evelyn whispered through the darkness and Alistair blinked some more, struggling to see her as she closed up the flaps to keep the cold out. “I thought to join you tonight.”

A moment later and he saw the spark of a match as Evelyn ignited the tiny lantern near Alistair’s head. It was then that Alistair noticed her state of undress—a simple cotton shift that she typically wore to sleep in warmer climates. He gulped and felt his expression falter. Evelyn seemed to notice, her eyebrows furrowing as she leaned back on her knees away from him.

“Do you not want me to stay with you?”

“What?  _No_.” Alistair widened his eyes in alarm and pushed himself up further, shaking his head as he steadied his nerves. He fumbled a little to make space for her in the small bedroll, his heart hammering in his chest as Evelyn eyed him nervously. “Stay.” He reassured and reached out for her, encouraging her to lie down next to him.

Evelyn still seemed a little hesitant, her eyes searching his features as she settled down along the bedroll to face him. Alistair followed suit, adjusting himself so their faces were level on the pillow and after a moment curled his arm around her waist. It was only then that she seemed to grow a little content, a small smile curling her lips as she raised her hand towards his face, a few of her fingers trailing across his jaw.

“You’ve been…distant all day Alistair.” Evelyn remarked and her eyes scanned over his face. He blinked, trying not to feel  _too_  nervous under her gaze especially considering how close she was. The small fire above their head illuminated her face making it easy for Alistair to see just how bright her emerald eyes were. “Is there something troubling you?”

“Hmm?” Alistair tried to feign ignorance but Evelyn’s cocked eyebrow told him she could see through him very easily.  _Of course_  she could—she was very good at picking up on his emotions since they met. He shifted slightly, glancing down at the minimal space between them that didn’t help how he was feeling. “I just…have a lot on my mind.”

“Ostagar?” Evelyn questioned and Alistair blinked a few times, nodding though that wasn’t the whole story. It was easy to place blame on the revisit to the ruins for his current mood while ignoring the other swell of emotions currently waging in his gut. Evelyn didn’t push him any further, nestling her head into the pillow so their noses were practically touching. She closed her eyes for a brief moment as a shiver racked through her body and Alistair pressed his hand against her back so she was flush against his chest.

“Aren’t you cold?” Alistair asked, rubbing his hand against her back before tightening the thick blanket of the bedroll around them both. Her shift was loose around the shoulders and when he rested his hand against her back again his fingers brushed against her bare skin. Why she had decided to wear such a garment to bed was beyond him. Evelyn only smiled, shifting herself even closer as she threaded their legs together.

“You can keep me warm.” She replied with a teasing tone. “I enjoy nights like these.”

Evelyn flashed a grin. “I’m surprised our companions haven’t started any rumors about us, the way we frequent each other’s tents…”

“They  _will_  talk, you know.” Alistair warned. Even though the two of them knew they had yet to cross a certain line, it didn’t stop their companions from whispering about them behind their backs and for innuendos to be dropped around the campfire on a regular basis.

“Let them.” Evelyn suddenly remarked, surprising Alistair with her boldness before she softly laughed. “The first smart comment out of their mouths and I’ll feed them to the darkspawn.”

Alistair joined her in laugher, admiring the way she could make him relax so quickly after feeling so tense all day. With an exhale he felt all his troubles leave him and got lost in her eyes as their gazes met once more.

“See? This is why I love you.” Alistair quipped before realizing what he had said, his face burning hot as Evelyn’s eyes widened a little, her lips falling open in a soft gasp. Just like that his nerves returned. He held his breath for a moment trying to come up with some type of excuse to take back his words but there was no coming back from  _that_. “I—I  _have_  told you that…right?” Alistair gulped but glanced away for a moment as his heart wedged in his throat. “That I—I love you?”

“Alistair?” Evelyn whispered his name and it took him a moment to flick his gaze back to her face, breathing out slightly when he saw her eyes shining with something he couldn’t describe and lips curling up into a bigger smile than before. “You…love me?”

Alistair caught the disbelief in her tone and he felt some of his anxiety melt away as her fingers inched up along his jaw to cup his cheek. He offered a small smile before nodding once, dipping his head closer to hers. “Yes. I do. I lo—”

Evelyn cut him off with a firm but heated kiss, the hand on his cheek pulling him closer while her other hand gripped the front of his tunic. Alistair kissed her back, his hand pressed tightly against the small of her back while the arm that was hooked between them reached for her shoulder. She pulled away a moment later and Alistair looked at her expectantly, so surprised that this conversation was happening, of all places.

“I—” Evelyn took in a shaky breath as her eyes darted across his face, her lips quivering slightly as she smiled against his mouth. “I love you, Alistair.” She said softly as she parted from him and he felt his heart nearly stop before explode in a flurry of emotion. “I love you.” She repeated.

Now that it was out in the open, Alistair wondered why he had been so afraid to tell her. Then again, if he had told her in any other circumstances, he wouldn’t feel as wonderful as he did in that moment. Warmth filled his body as he stared at the woman who had captured his heart and soul and he hoped he  _never_  had to be apart from her. Evelyn’s smile widened a little as she let a short breathy laugh escape, her fingers threading through his hair on his temple. She whispered something else, something that Alistair didn’t catch before her mouth was on his again but this time in a much more heated kiss, her tongue darting out to swipe along his lips eagerly.

Her fingers tightened in his hair, pushing upwards and backwards as her tongue molded around his in sensual circles. Alistair groaned softly, closing his eyes as she rolled her body closer to his, her hips brushing against his and igniting his arousal. Evelyn made her own noise of approval as she nudged at him and suddenly her hands were pressing at his chest until Alistair was flat on his back, Evelyn’s knees on either side of his torso as she straddled him.

He instantly snapped his hands to her waist, fingers digging into her cotton shift and the flesh beneath at the perfect way she fit against him,  _above_ him. Evelyn rolled her hips again, this time sliding herself down so the juncture of her thighs ran against his growing erection. Alistair hissed, breaking away from the kiss to throw his head back into the pillow. Evelyn took the opportunity to trail her lips down his jaw, her tongue licking a long stripe down the column of his neck before wrapping around his pulse point.

“Evelyn…” He croaked her name, struggling to keep his eyes open as she continued to writhe her body against his.

Alistair gripped her hips a little tighter when her teeth scraped against his neck, Evelyn softly biting the flesh there before lapping at the skin again with her tongue. The action had Alistair twitching his hips up against her, suppressing his moan behind clenched teeth when his clothed arousal met her core through her thin smallclothes. Evelyn only bore down her body against his movements and Alistair couldn’t help but cry out at the pleasure that was building inside of him. Any more of this and he wouldn’t be able to hold back—didn’t she understand how desperately he needed her?

“Evelyn.” He said her name firmly, stilling her hips in his hands as he opened his eyes and turned his head to catch her gaze. Evelyn lifted her chin up, her lips parted slightly and raw from her assault of kisses. Everything was a haze and he wasn’t sure how they had gotten to this point so quickly. He swallowed hard, taking in a deep breath to steady himself. “Maybe we should stop before we get…carried away.”

Evelyn pulled away a fraction and it was easier for Alistair to see her expression and the  _desire_  in her eyes he hadn’t noticed before. The soft light of the lantern danced across her face in contrast to the way her short ebony hair fell from behind her ears and towards his cheeks. She reached up with one hand to tuck the strands back into place, her fingers threading into her hair as she regarded him.

“What if—” Evelyn gulped and she pulled away even more before shifting her hand to prop herself up, making it easier to stare down at him and for their eyes to lock. Alistair loosened his grip on her a little, one eyebrow perking up as she paused. “What if I don’t want to stop?” Evelyn asked quietly and Alistair felt a shudder strike through him at her words.

“W— _what_?” Alistair breathed, widening his eyes a little as his heart once again began to beat rapidly against his ribcage. If she was insinuating what he thought— _Maker_ —he didn’t know what to think. His throat went dry and he could only scan her expression to see if she was telling the truth. One of her free hands met the side of his face, her fingers brushing through his hair on his brow as her thumb ran across his cheek.

“Alistair…I’m ready.” Evelyn whispered, offering a tiny smile before leaning down to leave a tentative kiss to his lips. “I’m ready. I want to be with you. Tonight.”

The world slowed around him momentarily as he gazed into her eyes,  _shocked_ that this was happening. Evelyn  _had_ told him she would let him know when she was ready, but Alistair figured he would be waiting for a while longer yet, especially with all their real-world responsibilities. But now, it was just the two of them and for a moment the Blight and the war disappeared and it was just… _Evelyn_.

When he knew he had been quiet for too long Alistair shifted himself to sit up, Evelyn eyeing his movements anxiously as she adjusted herself in his lap, lightly resting her hands on his shoulders. He reached up, resting his hands over hers and threading a few of their fingers together. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Evelyn nodded, her voice still a whisper as she leaned her face closer to his again, resting her forehead against his.

Alistair closed his eyes when their lips met in a soft yet sensual kiss, Evelyn sighing through her nose as she slid her hands up to circle her arms around his neck. He moved his hands back down to her waist, pushing back the blanket to give him space to move his legs. When she parted to catch her breath Alistair gently nudged her cheek with his nose, pressing wet kisses down along her throat before reaching up to tug at the loose collar of her shift to nibble on her shoulder. Evelyn let out a tiny moan and warmth spread through him as she twitched her hips against his.

Between them his arousal was straining against his breeches and smallclothes and with every movement she made, no matter how tiny, it was starting to become painful. As if Evelyn could notice her hands slid down across his chest, her nimble fingers making quick work of the laces of his cotton pants. Alistair continued to kiss what exposed flesh was available to him before sinking his teeth a little into her neck as her fingers snuck past the band of his smalls to wrap around his length.

“Sweet… _Maker_.” He groaned, closing his eyes at the sensation as she gripped him a little tighter before turning her hand so he rested in her palm as she gently squeezed and tugged making him  _that_  much harder.

Alistair rested his forehead against her shoulder, panting as he glanced downward at her hand moving beneath the fabric between their close bodies and yet she wasn’t close enough. Evelyn had teased him in a similar manner before but never for this long. Much of their heated exchanges in the months leading up to this moment were clothed or Alistair exploring  _Evelyn_. For her to have such a confident touch made him more aroused, more in love with her and realizing that he wasn’t going to last very long.

“Alistair.” Her breath circled his ear and he turned his head into the curve of her neck before lifting his head at her urging, her free hand lifting his face up so she could kiss him as she continued her ministrations.

Alistair could feel himself coiling up and a familiar pressure began to build in his gut. Before he could reach down to stop her Evelyn’s fingers tightened around him and he let out a shuddering groan as he suddenly fell over the edge and spilled himself in her hand and in his pants. Embarrassment settled in fairly quickly as his hips continued to twitch beneath her, Evelyn’s hand withdrawing from him and wiping against the blanket as she stared at him. Alistair avoided her stare, his breath ragged as he realized he had likely ruined the moment by being too sensitive to her touches.

“I’m sorry…I—” He didn’t understand why Evelyn shifted  _closer_  to him, her hands lifting to hold his head on either side so she could look at him. When Alistair finally brought his gaze to hers he knitted his brows together in confusion at her soft smile.

“Don’t apologize.” She mused and kissed his brow and cheek. “I…I’ve been reading and—” Evelyn’s cheeks heated as she fumbled over her words, eyes dancing away. “I thought that maybe if you…ah, did  _that_ …before it might make it easier for you to…”

When Evelyn stopped talking and simply stared at him with a full blush on her cheeks Alistair slowly let the pieces fall into place in his mind before flashing a small smile.  _Now_ he understood but still felt a little uncomfortable for finding his release so quickly. He only hoped the mood hadn’t been lost and that he could recover—and that he  _could_  last longer when it came to the real deal. Evelyn was expectant as she stared at him, and he nervously played with the hem of her cotton shift, thumbs brushing against the top of her thighs.

“Do you still want to…?” He swallowed the lump in his throat as he felt his ears heat up, wondering when he’d ever be over the anxiety she made him feel.

Evelyn’s lips curled up into a tiny grin as she nodded, her hands falling to mimic his actions with his own tunic. Alistair returned her smile with his own lopsided grin, closing his eyes when thy kisses again, this time starting with a slow rhythm as their bodies warmed back up. Her fingers dipped beneath his shirt as the kiss grew more passionate, Alistair cupping the side of her face with one hand to slant her lips against his own to make his assault a little easier. Evelyn’s touch was  _fire_  on his skin, short but sharp nails raking slowly across his skin as she dragged the fabric higher to touch and tease his muscles. Alistair made similar movements, sliding one of his hands under her shift and around to run his fingers down up her spine, smiling against her lips when a moan caught in her throat.

“Make love to me, Alistair…” Evelyn breathed against his mouth as she pressed her palms against his chest, tugging his shirt until he got the hint to raise his arms above his head so she could tear it away and toss it aside. Her words shot straight to his heart, igniting a  _need_  within him he couldn’t describe. “ _Please_.”

Evelyn kissed him a little more urgently, her fingers dancing across his naked torso and back down to where his arousal was stirring once more. Alistair broke away from her to lift her cotton shift up, tossing it the same general direction she had tossed his clothes. He took a moment to drink in the sight of her almost naked form straddling his lap, her breasts heaving with every quick breath she took. Evelyn shivered a moment later and Alistair noticed the prickle of gooseflesh that appeared on her skin before tugging her closer, wrapping his arms around her back so her body was pressed against his.

“Don’t worry.” He teased as he kissed her shoulder. “I’ll keep you warm.”

Evelyn softly laughed as her arms circled around him and she tucked her head into the crook of his neck. Alistair ran his hands down her back in soothing circles, trying to generate some heat so she wouldn’t be as cold. As he did she arched her chest against him and he had to pause as her pert nipples dragged across his skin, sparking his desire all over again. Alistair trailed his lips further down from her shoulder, kissing the ridge of her collarbone before dipping his head down to the tops of her breasts.

Evelyn pulled away to give him more room, her gaze lowering to watch him as he raised his hands to cup her breasts in each hand as he continued to kiss down her chest. She rested one hand behind her on the bedroll while her other threaded through his hair, gently tugging when Alistair finally wrapped his lips around an erect nipple. A more strangled groan got stuck in Evelyn’s throat as she rolled her head back, her hips pressing down and chest arching into his touch as he sucked and rolled her flesh. He switched between breasts for a few moments before trailing one of his hands away, sliding it around her waist before slipping past her smallclothes to grip the flesh of her bottom.

Again Evelyn voiced her approval, rocking her hips a little harder against his as her fingers tightened in his hair even as he pulled away to gaze into her half-lidded stare. Alistair took a steady breath as he held her there; one hand holding the base of her skull while the other gripped her side. He could feel his erection throbbing between them and didn’t know for how much longer he would wait.

“Lay down.” He instructed softly, tilting his head to motion towards the bedroll beneath them.

Evelyn seemed to hesitate for only the slightest of moments before shifting from his lap to lie against the ground, staring up at him as he remained on his knees. Alistair gazed over her body; the way her hair spilled around her face and pillow like a dark halo, her eyes shimmering in the low light and yet dark with want and desire. She rested her hands over her stomach, her fingers twitching nervously the longer he stared. He reached out a hand to brush a few strands of her hair from her face before trailing his fingers down in a sensual line to her waist. Evelyn shivered again, but this time Alistair could tell it wasn’t from being cold.

“I love you.” He smiled, and took a shaky breath as he thought about what was about to happen. “Evelyn. Are you  _really_  sure about—”

“ _Yes_.” Evelyn cut him off, one of her hands reaching to hold the one at her waist. She smiled up at him and he carefully read her expression for any trace that she might be lying to spare his feelings and avoid what had happened  _last_ time. “I love you.”

Alistair nodded once before hooking his fingers into her smalls, reaching down so her could use both hands to slowly bring the garment down her thighs. Evelyn lifted herself off the ground a little to make it easier and once it was shed he had to pause again to admire her body and they way she relaxed against the bedroll. It was as if he finally understood  _why_  she couldn’t do this all those months ago in Redcliffe.  _This_  is where she felt most comfortable and a sudden realization hit him that he felt the same. There was nowhere in the world he’d rather be than with her— _home_  was wherever she was.

Alistair took his hands away from her then, watching her carefully as her eyes dropped to where he hands were now lowering his breeches and small clothes. His arousal sprung free a moment later and her eyes darkened though he still noted the way her cheeks flared with color when she realized he was watching her. Evelyn chewed on her bottom lip and she glanced away as Alistair shed the rest of his clothing before lying down next to her, leaning up on an elbow to face her. He hooked his other arm up to cup her chin, Evelyn already turning her face to meet him halfway for a soft and almost chaste kiss.

When they broke away from each other she gave a tiny nod and he shifted, settling himself between her thighs as she framed her legs around him. Alistair rested his weight primarily on one forearm tucked next to her side, the other trailing down her side before dancing across her thigh. Evelyn’s hands slid up his chest, one hand gripping his shoulder while the other held the side of his face, her eyes bright as he inched his fingers closer to her heat.

A short little gasp fell from her lips as he met her folds, a few of his fingers sliding up to part her. Alistair shuddered at the feel of her wetness before he dipped his fingers along her slit once more, dragging up her arousal around the tiny bundle at her core. Evelyn gripped his shoulder a little tighter, her hips bucking as he brushed his finger across the nub again. She cooed, her eyes fluttering closed as he continued, applying a little more pressure as he tried to find the right rhythm at which to tease her.

“A— _Alistair_.” Her voice called out and he glanced up to find her eyes open again, hands running along his back in quick circles. “Stop. Just—”

For a moment Alistair was concerned she was backing out and withdrew his hand only for Evelyn to roll her hips upwards so his length pressed against core. He was confused, unsure of what to do until Evelyn brought him closer, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“No more teasing.” She breathed. “I’m ready. I want you Alistair.”

Evelyn’s words were laced with need and Alistair instantly reacted, dipping his head down to capture her lips, practically pouring himself heart and soul into their kiss. With his free hand he reached down between them, gripping his length as he positioned himself at her entrance, Evelyn lifting her hips a little higher to make it easier for him. They both froze when the crown of him pressed past her folds, and Alistair snapped his hand to her hip, wanting to hold  _her_. Evelyn’s legs lifted, circling loosely around his hips as he descended.

Alistair couldn’t help the guttural moan that escaped his throat at her slickness, the tight heat of her enveloping him as he slowly pushed inside. He could feel his whole body pulsating to the rhythm of his heart, and when he was finally completely sheathed inside of her he swore he could feel  _her_  heartbeat as well. They stayed still, together like that for a few moments, their heavy breathing circling around them as they both simply stared at one another with hazy but love-filled expression. Alistair could feel Evelyn pulsing around him and after a moment he tentatively rolled his hips a fraction backwards before slowly pressing back to meet her again.

She sighed, fingers digging into the flesh of his back before she nodded, silently asking for him to repeat his actions. And he did. It took a few moments for Alistair to adjust, his whole body on fire and hypersensitive to every touch and sound from Evelyn. It was slow for the first few thrusts, the two unsure of their timing and too caught up in the all too new sensation.

“Does it feel good?” Evelyn breathed, her eyes darting down between them at the closeness of their bodies. Alistair steadied himself, nodding as he peppered kissed against her cheek and lips, one hand stroking her side and hip.

“You’re… _perfect_ , Evelyn.” He mumbled against her skin, closing his eyes briefly to will himself to last as he felt a wave of pleasure wash over him. “I love you. So much.” She seemed content with his answer and Alistair looked down at her and the way her body was reacting to his movements.

“Is it…ok?” Alistair asked, a little hesitant at first but he wanted to know. He brushed his fingers through her hair, admiring the way her eyes fluttered a little in pleasure as they awkwardly met each other again. Evelyn ran her hand across his shoulders, squeezing his muscles between her fingers as she nodded.

“Y— _yes_.” She squeaked and Alistair thought to pause for a moment, timing his next thrust so they met each other seamlessly. Together they moaned and after testing it again they found a rhythm that had him seeing stars. Evelyn arched her chest against him, her thighs tightening around his waist as her heels dug into his back a little harder.

“Right  _there_.” Evelyn cried, throwing her head back and Alistair nearly lost himself as he felt her contract around his length as he continued to fill her with each stroke.

Suddenly, a more primal side of him called for him to take over and he obliged, thrusting harder inside of her as he wrapped his lips around her neck again to mark her. Evelyn rolled her hips against his every movement, nails biting into his skin as she moaned softly with each breath. It didn’t take very long for his movements to become uneven again as he sped up, wanting to bring her to a pleasure she had never known.  _Make love to me_ , she had said and that’s what Alistair wanted to do—make sure she was satisfied and thoroughly filled with his love so she knew just how devoted he was to her.

“Evelyn.” He kissed her, their kiss just as heated as passionate as their lovemaking.

Evelyn cried out again, her body tightening around him as she struggled to meet his movements. A part of him knew—could read her body’s climax and Alistair wanted to see her through it before meeting her on the other side. He pulled away, Evelyn slightly protesting before letting out a low groan as he shifted onto his knees to give himself better leverage to continue his movements. He reached for her hands, threading their fingers together before pressing them into the pillow next to her head as he leaned back over her to claim her lips in a scorching kiss.

She gripped his hands tight and he swallowed her moan as her body first writhed before twitching beneath him as he continued to thrust hard and fast into her heat, dragging out her pleasure until her legs were quivering around his waist. Only then did Alistair focus on the immense heat coiling within his gut. He broke their kiss with a sharp breath, Evelyn’s long groan of pleasure only making it easier for him to find his end. It was only one, two,  _three_  thrusts before he snapped his hips against hers, pressing his body close to hers as he spilled himself inside her heat, Evelyn flexing around him to milk every last drop.

They rolled their hips gently against each other as they rode out the wave of their pleasure before Alistair could feel his knees shaking and body threatening to give out. Reluctantly he pulled away from her, Evelyn’s legs shaking as they fell from his hips. He moved his hands from hers as he nearly collapsed on top of her, catching his weight on one hand while he curled the other around her to pull her tight to his chest as he rolled to his side, gulping in a large breath of air.

Long moments passed before the haze passed and his heart rate slowed, through his chest still felt heavy as his breathing recuperated. Evelyn nuzzled against his chest as she evened her breathing and Alistair hooked an arm around her waist to hold her close while tilting her chin up with his free hand to catch her expression. She slowly blinked up at him, eyes shimmering with something he had never seen before that had his heart slowing even more. In that moment he was sure he had never seen her look so beautiful, so calm and so full of adoration.

“I love you.” She whispered and he felt a few of her fingers trace down his jaw and over his lips before she leaned into kiss him softly.

Alistair couldn’t help but smile, and when the chill from the weather outside began to creep upon them he reached down to tuck the bedroll sheet around them. Evelyn snuggled close though they continued to stare at each other instead of falling asleep.

“Shouldn’t I have been struck by lightning by now?” Alistair couldn’t help but joke, feeling his heart warm at the sight of her bright smile and the sound of her soft laughter. Evelyn gave him a playful smack to the chest before rolling her eyes.

“It could still happen.” She teased before a blush appeared on her cheeks as she struggled to meet his stare. “But…maybe not for… _that_  performance.”

“Oh?” Alistair asked, surprised by her forwardness. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively but the two only laughed, caught up in their own little world. He hate that they would have to go back to business as usual come morning. “What happens now, Evelyn?”

He didn’t mean to sound so serious, so out of character from his usual cheery self. But he had to know that this was something he could hold onto while the world around them threatened to fall apart. Alistair had told her long ago that she was something he had not expected to find in a Blight infested land—a solitary  _rose_  that continued to bloom and light up his life. Evelyn gazed at him, her soft kiss a promise in itself before she even spoke.

“I won’t let you go Alistair.” She whispered against his lips and he silently agreed, knowing he could never do such a thing. “No matter what.”  


End file.
